


Is this my destiny? [An Error!Sans story]

by DontMindMeh



Series: Omniverse 1: My Books [1]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Errortale Sans (Undertale), FGoD, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: An fgod story... is it? What if destiny was always with error? What if fate wants to think differently?What if the council isn't as biased as we thought? What if Fate wasn't the one forcing him...is he even forced at all? Or just stuck in a debt he wanted to pay?fgod concept by harrish6inspired by @ZaryasTales : The Misunderstood Glitch (An error story) and other Fgod stories! (Wattpad)I do not own undertale nor the characters, they belong to their respective owners.Sorry if there's grammar mistakes, my first language isn't english.This book has no ships!....or does it?Date started: December 9, 2020Date Finished: December 23, 2020(Reposted from my Wattpad Account)
Series: Omniverse 1: My Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167668
Kudos: 7





	1. A/N and Cover art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note. This is very important.

Cover art:

_(This is originally a wattpad book. I drew the cover art.)_

*Welcome to my first ever book!

  
  
  


*Sorry for spelling/grammar errors if there is any, My first language isn't english.

*fgod concept by harrish6

*inspired by fgod books

_*** Disclaimer:** _

I do not own undertale nor the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

**_(This is reposted from my wattpad account. I fixed some errors here though.)_ **

(My Wattpad Account: [Dont-Mind_Meh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dont-Mind_Meh))

(Wattpad Version of this book: [click this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/250624890-is-this-my-destiny-an-error-sans-story))

Info:

\----------------------------

Sanses-

"This is how normal sanses speak"

**"tHis Is hOw eRRoR sPeaKs"**

**"this is how nightmare speaks"**

**"This is how the Deities speak"**

_This is how everyone thinks_

_This is how voices speak_

  
  


**_"this is how ??? speaks"_ **

\------------------------------------


	2. "I'm sorry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how it all started.

Like in a typical fgod story, the deities make their chosen one, place them in the multiverse.

But in this story, the deities share one big multiverse, Fate made her chosen one, which she named ink.

But to her dismay, ink didn't develop a soul.

But that didn't stop fate, she gave ink vials to choose what emotion to act on, with fate's power, she refilled his vials every once and then.

She is ink's mother, she would do almost anything to make her son happy. Fate gave ink the power to create, because her son loved to draw and he was always curious on everything. Besides, that would help the deities filling up the multiverse that they handle.

Fate warned ink about the multiverse's capacity. Ink listened carefully and nodded.

He soon went off to create, Fate made ink's default home, the doodle sphere, so he can think and live there while fate is away. (Fate is away almost all the time doing deity duties.) Soon, ink created more and more and more universes.

They either revolve around the original, undertale or an entirely different concept from it.

Ink created and created more and more and more universes. He forgot his mother's warnings, he only remembered his purpose, name and abilities (sometimes) due to lack of SOUL.

**"Fate, that was a bad idea."** Destiny said.

Fate looked once more, at her chosen one, her son, filling the multiverse, she was proud.

 _Why would her sister think that was a bad idea? Was she jealous?_ Fate wondered.

** "Look at my son dear sister, he made amazing universes!"  ** Fate told Destiny, Fate is proud of her son.

Destiny sighed, **"I know fate, but the multiverse might collapse at this rate.. We can't have that!"**

Fate soon realized her mistake.

"..."

"I'm sorry."


	3. My Fate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate panicks.. and someone accepts the job.

**"What do I do!? What do I do?"** Fate shouted.  Fate paced back and forth, panicking.

**"The multiverse will collapse with just a few more universes... and it's all my fault.. ALL MY FAULT!"** Fate cried.

**"As her older sibling, I need to find a way... I can't leave her like this, she's crying.."** Destiny sighed.

**"I know!"** Destiny shouted.

She soon went to her chosen one... Destiny was the last one to make her chosen one.

She didn't have any idea what to make her chosen one be, so she made a copy of Geno,  which she named "After".

This copy, he doesn't look exactly like Geno, he didn't completely become white, he didn't get a permanent scar and doesn't live in the save screen no more, 

they live a luxurious life, he had a house, he was healed, but he was lonely.

**"My child, I have something for you."** Destiny spoke. 

'After' looked at the deity with shining eyes, like a child on Christmas day.

Destiny looked serious.

**"Would you sacrifice your luxurious life for some company and freedom to go to other worlds?"** Destiny offered.

'After' nodded at the sound of company and freedom.

He was lonely and couldn't go to other worlds, he got knowledge from his mom, his magic from his mom. 

Besides that he knits dolls of him and his mom or other deities who visited him, which was only his aunt, Fate.

**"But such prices come with a responsibility... Others may harm you or insult you...**

**..I am worried for you my child, you are my only choice, but you can choose for yourself."** Destiny spoke.

'After' thought a lot. He wanted purpose, He knows that his mom can't disturb directly to the multiverse that they created. 

His mom can't make another child for an eon, if she can he should have company already. He hesitated, until-

He heard his sobbing aunt in the corner. He knew that he had to do it.

**"I'll do it. It's 'My Fate' after all."**


	4. A Memory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing of the past.

**"I need to disguise you, so when you no longer need your job, you will come back to me,**

**here and maybe bring your friends over! I want you to have friends,**

**real ones, who understands the balance and the morals I have taught you."** Destiny spoke.

Destiny gave 'After' a mirror. 'After' looks at himself for the last time,

He will miss his appearance.

His light blue strings in his white milky hands, Golden eye lights, His light white and light blue sweater.

He closed his eyes...

His white and light blue sweater was black and dark blue with red now, his eyes is now a mix of blue, yellow and red... Instead of summoning his strings, he now has it in his eyes.

He tried his voice...

**"H-hEllO?"**

He was shocked at his new voice, he doesn't sound like before, an angelic voice is now replaced by a glitching one..

He is now a new person.

He checked his stats.

*'After' uses check

\-------------------------------

A̶f̶t̶e̶r̶

LV: 0

ATK:♾

DEF:♾

HP: ♾♾♾

*Is an outcode

*Amazed at his new self

*Has a duty to fulfill

\--------------------------------

He changed his stats with his new ability to manipulate code.

He knew he had to do his job.

\--------------------------------

Error

LV: 0

ATK:♾

DEF:♾

HP: ♾♾♾

*God of destruction

*Is an outcode

*Has a duty to fulfill

*Ã̵͕͖͉̤̙̜̤̝̝̰̇̇̌͜c̴̡̼̈͆̑c̸̞͛̅̕e̸̡̨̛̯͎͇̺̘͙͖̺̣͍̫̩̥̰͔̯̐͆̂̎̇̍̈̉̈́̏̍̽̇̕̚͝s̶̨̡̪̜̖̮͛̈́̎̿̒̚s̶̡͕̤͕͚͈̜͓̥͍̠̤̑̑́̍̋̂͒̅̕͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̛͇̘͍̗̺̩̟̬̬̼͎̙̤͇͖̓͂̇̌̌̌̌̍͛͌͌͂̚̕͝o̴͇̭̠̟̅̕t̵̘̼̱͕͓̺̥̹͉͎͒͜͝ͅh̵̨̛̛͓̝͇̭̜̣͇̦͖̥̰̟̜͔͉͔̪̉͐͐̔͒̒̿̋̑̽̃̇͜͠͝ë̵̹́͂̕͠r̶̲͖͎̖̠̲̗͖̘̦͔͎̪̭̬̗̥̮̊̌͐̎̑̊̊̌͌͐͘̕͝ ̴̢̿̽̑͌̐̈́̿̒̾͌̾̽͗̅ḑ̵̯̠̰̤̙͕͆̉̉ǎ̴͚̯ṭ̴̯͚̥̳̘̩̤̘̫͒͑̊͑̊̐͋̓́̃a̴̧̧͙̤̩͍͚̎͗:̷̢̨̢͓̰̥̱͕̫͇͕̰͉͚͔̔̓͆͆͗̅̍̉̅͘͘͜͝͝͝ ̵̡̥͍͖͚̬̹̱̪̞̮̑͋̄̏͂̽͑̎̑͌̏̏̓̒͝͠P̷̡̡̡̭̣̳͉̻̝̓̂̚͝r̶̼̱͎̲̍̄̅́͒̂̉͑͋̓̽͘͠i̵̢̫͝v̵̢̛͕̟͕͖̥̲͇̫̯̘̹̳̝̝̱͆̾̈͊̓a̵̩̦̩͚̬͙̺̟̠̩̰̻̖̐̆̈́͛̋̐͒͋̽͘͝͝ṱ̷̢̧͈̙̦͙̙̖̖̦͖̲͌̒̏͊͛͑e̴͉̺͗̈́͛̚

\--------------------------------

He stored his old data so he can be himself again after his job.

Destiny made a fake home, a fake backstory for him.

**_"He is now ready"_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***Present day***

Error looks at the stars in Outertale remembering his first day. Which is now a mere 'Memory'.


	5. Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Trouble..

Error stands up and goes to the antivoid, which he was greeted by the voices.

  
  
  


_ "Hi error!" _ Said the nice voice with a shy tune,

_ "Welcome back!" _ said the other nice voice with a warm welcome,

_"How was your day?"_ said the other nice friendly voice,

**"H-hi vOicEs! I Am f-FInE! INk cReaTeD 20 aUs tHis mOrniNg... I hAd tO dEletE tHeM- aNd kILl uNforTuNatEly. S-sO oVErAll, I hAd a nOrMAl dAy."** Error said glitching and lagging as usual.

_ "Its still saddens me that you should kill them personally, but I know you have to. "  _ _said_ the shy voice,

_ "You're giving them mercy anyways, who would want to die slowly and painfully at the void. NOT me. I would rather die by error." _ said the other nice voice.

  
  
  


**_*Error uses check_ **

**"i s-SHoULd hAvE K-kNOwN."**

  
  


\------------------------------------

Error

LV: 1000000

ATK:♾

DEF:♾

HP: ♾♾♾

*God of Destruction

*Is an outcode

*Has a duty to fulfill

*Ã̵͕͖͉̤̙̜̤̝̝̰̇̇̌͜c̴̡̼̈͆̑c̸̞͛̅̕e̸̡̨̛̯͎͇̺̘͙͖̺̣͍̫̩̥̰͔̯̐͆̂̎̇̍̈̉̈́̏̍̽̇̕̚͝s̶̨̡̪̜̖̮͛̈́̎̿̒̚s̶̡͕̤͕͚͈̜͓̥͍̠̤̑̑́̍̋̂͒̅̕͝ͅ ̴̡̧̢̛͇̘͍̗̺̩̟̬̬̼͎̙̤͇͖̓͂̇̌̌̌̌̍͛͌͌͂̚̕͝o̴͇̭̠̟̅̕t̵̘̼̱͕͓̺̥̹͉͎͒͜͝ͅh̵̨̛̛͓̝͇̭̜̣͇̦͖̥̰̟̜͔͉͔̪̉͐͐̔͒̒̿̋̑̽̃̇͜͠͝ë̵̹́͂̕͠r̶̲͖͎̖̠̲̗͖̘̦͔͎̪̭̬̗̥̮̊̌͐̎̑̊̊̌͌͐͘̕͝ ̴̢̿̽̑͌̐̈́̿̒̾͌̾̽͗̅ḑ̵̯̠̰̤̙͕͆̉̉ǎ̴͚̯ṭ̴̯͚̥̳̘̩̤̘̫͒͑̊͑̊̐͋̓́̃a̴̧̧͙̤̩͍͚̎͗:̷̢̨̢͓̰̥̱͕̫͇͕̰͉͚͔̔̓͆͆͗̅̍̉̅͘͘͜͝͝͝ ̵̡̥͍͖͚̬̹̱̪̞̮̑͋̄̏͂̽͑̎̑͌̏̏̓̒͝͠P̷̡̡̡̭̣̳͉̻̝̓̂̚͝r̶̼̱͎̲̍̄̅́͒̂̉͑͋̓̽͘͠i̵̢̫͝v̵̢̛͕̟͕͖̥̲͇̫̯̘̹̳̝̝̱͆̾̈͊̓a̵̩̦̩͚̬͙̺̟̠̩̰̻̖̐̆̈́͛̋̐͒͋̽͘͝͝ṱ̷̢̧͈̙̦͙̙̖̖̦͖̲͌̒̏͊͛͑e̴͉̺͗̈́͛̚

_ ~~~~~~~~~ _

_ Restricted data: Private _

_ Status: Visible to the SOUL owner only _

_ *DESTINY's chosen child _

_ *Has haphephobia due to attacks by the sanses _

_ *Has trust issues _

_ *Lead by FATE and DESTINY _

_ * A fake outcode, finding purpose, _

_ *Has good skills at fighting and dodging _

_ *Has a fake identity _

_ *Friends with blue, 'bad' sanses, treats them as family. _

_ *After a million years, still not himself. _

_ *Hides his true identity. _

_ ~~~~~~~~ _

\------------------------------------

_ I hope I can get myself back one day permanently, this job is hard. _

_ Remember error, you're doing this for your family.  _ Error thought to himself.

  
  


_ "Error we don't want you to leave but, ink made another au." _

  
  
  
  
  


**"My child-"** A familiar voice spoke.

Error didn't quite hear the Deity, as he was busy going through the portal to the new au.

**"-be careful."** Destiny sighed, but she warned him too late.

  
  
  


_ *Destiny's POV* _

_ "I have to 'act 'now." _


	6. Error!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..A surprise.

Error's POV:

Error went through the portal, closing it as he went out.

He heard Ink, shouting, "Error! I will stop your evil doings now!"

He sighed.

_ Looks like Ink is here. _

  
  
  
  


Ink's POV:

"Error! I will stop your evil doings now!" I shouted.

  
  


_ Sorry error, I didn't want to do this, all I wanted is to be friends, I don't want to hurt you, but I have to, it's my purpose, I have to protect my creations, they said I should fight... It's the only way... _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Most of the sanses are either doubting or scared, this was their first physical fight with the destroyer, they only heard about him, how he destroyed and killed universes and copies. At least this was how the survivors told them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream's POV:

_ I have a bad feeling... _

_ I can feel that they are scared or doubting, as usual, I can't feel any aura from ink... _

_ I need to hide somewhere... _

_ I'm weak without positive energy. _

  
  
  
  
  


Blue's POV:

_ Are they seriously gonna fight? I need to do something... _

_ Something that can help. I can ask Papyrus- _

_ Oh yeah, he's busy, _

_ He's the only one that can help me, that believes me that Error is good, _

_ no, i think outer is also friends with error... and nightmares' "gang" _

_ I need to find allies... I need to save error.. _

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


~In another AU~

Classic's POV:

_ A war, ugh, how I hate fighting, I didn't join them with their plan, why did I join their side again? _

_ YEAH, because I AM THE ORIGINAL. I would love to be in the neutral team with red and peacefully drink ketchup and sleep all day. _

_ Why do I have a feeling that they are doing something wrong? Why do I feel like I should do something about it? _

  
  
  


"UGH. I have to trust my gut. Don't I?"

_ Should I though? _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

~At nightmare's castle~

Nightmare's POV:

_ I can feel someone in my ~~c̶r̶e̶w̶~~ family is in danger. It's like a ~~m̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶l̶y̶~~ instinct since I am their leader after all. _

_ Let's see... _

>Killer, (Sitting there)

>Cross, (Chasing Horror because he took his chocolate)

>Horror, (is being chased by cross)

>Dust, (Sitting there with Killer looking at the catastrophe)

>Scoundrel, (Napping)

>Blue is obviously with the star sanses.

  
  
Nightmare seems to have figured it out.  
  


**"Error!"**


	7. Flashback 01; YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Remember this is a Flashback*

Error is just strolling around aus, portal jumping, he didn't notice his strings caught something. 

He went back to his "home" the antivoid.

His portal closed, he remembered that today is the day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"AHHHHHHH!" Blue shouted, Error now noticed that he caught blue.

**"uH-oH"** Error realised he made a mistake.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"What do you want from me!" Blue shouted.

_ I want to be friends with you, but I don't know if you're gonna hurt me.. but I believe everyone can be good _

_..right? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**"i'M s-SoRry, I WAsN't S-sUpp0Sed t0 d0 thAt.. Guess I have company now.."** Error said while letting go of his strings.

_ The destroyer..? Said sorry? _

Blue was suprised. Maybe error isn't as bad as he thought.

**"wHy t0DaY!?" Error was panicking...**

_ Blue is HERE... the EXACT DAY every 50 years that he would temporarily be himself for a day. The day where he would stay in the antivoid for a day.. The day where ink can't create (Fate accidentally made this 'mistake' when she made ink). _

"M0m! I'm s0 s0Rry!" Error is changing back, he would be happy but blue is here..

Blue is shocked and left in awe as the black skeleton is turning white and changing voices.

  
  


"Who are you talking t-" Blue stopped when he heard a reply somewhere.. a shining light blinded him to see her though..

**It's okay my child, he can be your friend.. "** Destiny approached ~~e̶r̶r̶o̶r̶~~ 'After'.

"No way!" ~~e̶r̶r̶o̶r̶~~ 'After' exclaimed.

Blue is confused on what is happening.

"Why?" 'After' said.

  
  


**"Because I said so. I have been watching you, you had no friends at all."** Destiny lectured 'After' cause she is obviously his mom.

  
  


"But I'm busy, and I don't know how to have friends..." After sighs.

  
  


Blue was suprised...

_ I will be your first friend! Mwehehehehe! _

_ Oh how bad Blue wants to say that right now..  _

**"How rude of us, we forgot to introduce ourselves."** Destiny said at Blue.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Can we talk now?" _ the nice voice number 3 said.

"You- we weren't supposed to talk! Now that berry sans heard us-"  nice voice number 2 said.

Blue looked at the direction of the voices.. 

No one was there. He looked at the Deity and the destroyer.

**"I am destiny. I am a deity and this is my chosen one 'After' or his cover name, Error."** Destiny spoke.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You planned this didn't you!?" After realized.

  
  



	8. Flashback 01 Part 2; The best person anyone who could ever ask for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Remember this is STILL a Flashback*

"So what should I call you?" Blue asked the destroyer.

"Call me Error." After said.

  
  
  


Error- I mean After and Destiny soon told blue about the balance, who error really is, etc.

_ *a lot of time has passed, the day is almost over (antivoid time)* _

"My brother Papyrus must be worried about me." Blue said.

Error can't make a portal just yet in his state, He can't be seen like that.

**"It is fine my child, I'll come with you!"** Destiny assured Error.

*Two hours has passed in Underswap*

Carrot is panicking about where his brother is. He just disappeared out of nowhere. Ink and dream is busy with something about 'bad sanses'-

**(Clarification: This isn't Nightmare's gang.**

**This is just rebellious sanses.**

**These rebels do not have a group but the Star Sanses call them this generally.**

**Later on, they called 'Nightmare's gang' the 'bad' sanses and the rebels**

**[they are mostly neutral later on-] the Rebel sanses.)**

-but they assured me that blue isn't there with them. Until he saw a portal.. the portal ink warned them about.

"Stay away from glitched portals.. Don't do anything stupid. Stay away." He recalled Ink saying.

As Ink said.. Carrot stayed away from the portal. But he heard something. He heard his brother.

He saw his brother blueberry stepping out of the portal, smiling.

Suddenly a figure appeared behind him.

**"Hello there. I presume you are blueberry's brother? Nice to meet you!"** Destiny shocked poor Carrot to death.

"M0m!! d0n'T sCare him!" Aft- Error shouted.

  
  
  


***Carrot lets them in their house.**

**"I am destiny. I am a deity and this is my chosen one 'After' or his cover name, Error."** Destiny introduced them.

Error's POV:  _ Really mom!? _

Blue's POV _ : Didn't she say the exact same thing to me..? _

**"You may know him as 'The destroyer of worlds' but my son if more than that."** Destiny assured Carrot.

_ Carrot's POV: _

Carrot was shocked at the word 'destroyer' he heard some rumors' about him. 

But he is a deity's son,  _ They sound nice.. _

He turned to his brother that befriended the destroyer..

The destroyer now reverts to his Error self completely.

**"oH W-w0ulD y0u lo0k at tHat.. I'm bAck!"** Error happily said.

_ He doesn't like to be in his 'After' form in public. _

Carrot is simply impressed that his brother is friends with a destroyer- 

No- a good person, He thought that he shouldn't assume a person immediately. 

He is happy that his brother found a new friend.  _ He sees the good in everyone doesn't he..? _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Carrot sighs, "Bro, you are the best person anyone who could ever ask for." he spoke.

  
  



	9. The Battle Begins..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the present time. This is the surprise.

_ ~In the battlefield~ _

Blue's Pov:

_ I contacted nightmare as soon as Error arrived there, I never really thought he would come and fall for the council's trap.. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

  
  
  


_ ~At Nightmare's Castle~ _

Nightmare's POV:

_ I am panicking.. What is happening to Error right now? _

  
  


_ My phone rang and vibrated... It was Blue. _

  
  


"Nightmare! Error has fallen to the council's trap! Its an ambush! We need to help him!"

Blue said with a worried voice. 

He hung up after I said,  **"We will come."**

  
  
  


_ I didn't hesitate and went to look for allies, _

_ ❍︎♋︎⍓︎♌︎♏︎ ⧫︎♒︎♏︎ ♎︎♏︎♓︎⧫︎♓︎♏︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ♒︎♏︎●︎◻︎ ◆︎⬧︎📬︎📬︎📬︎. _

_ Huh? That was weird, I ignored the thought and went to the crew and said, _

**"Boys, Let's get allies, weapons and stuff we might need, Error is in trouble and we have to help him."**

I spoke.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

No one's POV:

(The 'bad' guys perked up when they heard Error's in trouble, a part of their crew- no, family, they are DETERMINED to help him, no matter what happens.)

***The 'Bad' guys are filled with determination to help Error**

_ (They need to prepare though, This is WAR.) _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

~Back in the Battlefield~

Error's POV:

I have a bad feeling about this,

"One," Ink shouted.

I can sense other presences here, but who?

"Two," Ink hesistated,

Ah, I get it now, guess I need to get ready to dodge, (Heh.)

"Three!" Ink signals the others to attack.

  
  
  
  
  


Ink's POV:

_ Why do I have a feeling that I am doing the wrong thing? _

_ Oh wait- I can't feel -- _

  
  
  


_ Ow- hurts in my non- existent soul- _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ What was I thinking again? _

_ If I forgot- probably nothing important- _

_ (Probably is important, I forget almost everything-) _

  
  
  
  
  


_ I have to do my duty, or else I will fail as a protector and creator, _

_ I don't want to be forgotten, _

_ Even though I know deep down, I want Error to be my friend, _

_ What am I saying!? _

_ I can't be his friend, I protect and create, he destroys them... _

_ Those poor monsters he slaughtered... _

_ (Ugh, hanging out with Dream has side effects I suppose-) _

  
  
  


_ I don't really care that he destroys my worlds- I can just create another one anyway- _

  
  
  


_ But Dream cares for those "Beings who live in that AU" _

  
  
  


_ If I can't protect them, who would be my friend? _

  
  
  
  
  


***I am filled with DETERMINATION to protect my creations**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Outer's POV:

_ Ink is hesitating to attack- _

_ oh- nevermind, he is filled with DETERMINATION to protect his creations- _

_ after all, it is his job, his purpose as he said. _

_ A couple minutes ago, I saw blue going to the corner, I think dream saw it too, _

_ He is probably contacting nightmare, _

_ (Dream probably thinks that blue doesn't want to see anyone hurt, especially since Blue is probably worried now, little does Dream know, Blue is worried for Error. ) _

  
  
  


_ After all, me and blue are spies and part of the EPS, (Error Protection Squad) _

_ We make sure Error doesn't get hurt as much, _

  
  
  


...

_ I still remember that day, the day I befriended Error.. _


	10. Flashback 02; New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Remember this is another flashback*  
> *This is after Error met blue and before he met the 'bad guys'*

_ ~On a cliff on Outertale~ _

  
  
  


Error's POV:

_ It's actually been a year since "The Incident" happened. _

_ Blue and me are now "Best friends" as he said. _

**\---------------------------------------**

**Note;**

**(The Incident is Flashback 01 btw-)**

**\----------------------------------------**

_ If you think of it- My mom really caused that Incident to happen- _

_ If she didn't- who else? _

_ Since then, Carrot now actually befriended his Frisk (Swap Frisk), judging how he needed to see both sides of the story. _

_ Speaking of Swap Frisk, I need to find a way to feed the Charas, _

_ Its actually Blue's Idea to rescue the destroyed Aus' charas/ The ones in the chara role to live peacefully in a pocket universe. He thought of it after Carrot and Swap Frisk talked to eachother. _

_ As of now, I am knitting a puppet of Carrot. Another puppet to decorate my anti-void or give to the charas to play I guess- _

  
  
  
  
  


Outer's POV:

_ I am talking a walk in my Au. Until I heard clinking of.. _

_ Metal? _

_ I snuck from behind and- _

_ I didn't believe what I'm seeing. _

_ It was the destroyer, exactly how the council described him, _

_ Black bones, with blue strings, A Blue patched black jacket with a turtle neck sweater inside. _

_ But, _

_ Didn't they told me he was evil and is going to dust us and our world at the spot? _

  
  


_ He was actually just relaxing and knitting (a doll?) _

_ I don't think he knows I'm here- _

_ or else I'm dead- _

  
  
  
  


Error's POV:

_ I hear something from my behind, It's not Ink for sure, or else he would have shouted already.. _

_ I'm guessing It's a resident of this Au... _

_ But who could It be? _

  
  


**"I k-Kn0w s0mEone'S tHeRe, I Am cUrreNtLy n0t I-iN tHe m00d t0 fIgHt s0 jUst c0me 0ut."**

Error said with his normal glitching- lagging voice.

  
  


Outer is now approaching Error.

"What are you doing in my AU.. Destroyer?"

**"I cAmE heRe t0 reLaX and aDmiRe tHe sTarS."** Error said.

  
  
  


"The stars?" Outer wondered.

**"y-YeAh- tHe sTarS iN y0ur Au i-Is prEtty."** Error added.

  
  


Outer's POV:

_ I don't think we know the destroyer well, he sounds so, calming and this aura he projects is not evil at all, I can sense his good intentions going to my Au... I have to put my guard up though, you'll never know what will happen... _

  
  
  
  


Outer and Error started chatting about the stars and how beautiful it is in Outertale.

Until..

  
  
  


Error's POV:

A beep was heard from my strings..

**"hUh- I d0n't gEt a bReaK d0 I?"** Error is annoyed he had to go do his 'job'.

"Wait, where are you going?" Outer exclaimed, wanting to know more about his newfound friend.

**"i nEeD t0 d0 mY j0b." Error said.**

  
  
  
  


Outer's POV:

_ What job? Is destroying a job for him? Doesn't he like it? He sounds pretty sad when he mentions it. Guess he isn't that bad after all.... _

_ But I need to know more.. _

  
  
  
  


"Why do you need to go?" Outer said... feeling sad he didn't finish his conversation with his new friend.

**"wEll, tHe mUltIvErSe iSn't g0iNg t0 bAlaNcE iTseLf d0eS'nT it? bUt iT w0ulD c0llApsE bY iTseLf-"** Error explained.

  
  
  


Error left.

  
  
  


Error went to do his job....

  
  


_ ~after a few AU's destroyed...~ _

(He didn't encounter Ink in the process, probably busy doing stuff-)

  
  
  
  
  
  


Outer's POV:

_ I continue to wait for Error, it has been 5 hours now- or more, I don't really know how time works in other places but it has been around 5 hours in my AU. _

  
  
  
  
  


soon,

Error came back.

**"s0rrY, i HAd t0 lEaVe eArlIeR.."** Error sighed,

  
  


Outer, of course, questioned Error about the Balance, his job and other stuff..

  
  
  
  


"Looks like you aren't the bad guy after all.." Outer sighed and continued to talk to Error, his new friend.


	11. Interrupting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a flashback. But this is what happened in Destiny's perspective after Error left the antivoid.

Destiny's POV:

**"My child... He's in danger! I have to summon the council..."**

  
  


-A few minutes later.-

  
  


**"I have summon thou, almighty council...**

**We have a problem..."** Destiny proclaimed.

It is rare for Destiny to summon the council after all... So the council,

which consists of

>Fate

(>Destiny)

>Karma

>Time

>Feelings

>Chaos

>Void

Listened to Destiny.

**"My child is in serious danger, almost all of the multiverse is going to attack him...**

**See?**

Destiny projects a screen that shows Ink shouting: "Error! I will stop your evil doings now!"

Fate is worried of his son... (What will you do now, my dear child?)

but..

**"Fate, why is your chosen child feeling regret?** **"** Feelings asked.

**"I do not know Feelings... but I know my child isn't evil.. he is misguided of his purpose and his fears might have affected him....** **"** Fate sighed.

**"We need to help my child.."** Destiny pleaded.

**"Destiny.. you know we can't have a direct interruption to our multiverse.. We promised that."** Karma said.

**"What is the point of having a promise, when our multiverse would be doomed?"** Destiny exclaimed.

Karma sighed. Destiny has a point..

**"We can interfere but we need to prepare first."** Karma said.

Destiny was happy. Fate is relieved.

**"I have a plan... Karma... Why don't you and Feelings call your child to help him?"** Chaos suggested. Chaos, despite the name, has a caring nature to the deities and takes care of their multiverse.

**"Sure!"** Karma and Feelings said.

Everyone went to their designated screen.. They need to set things in action.

Dream can sense that something bad will happen.

Classic and Nightmare can now sense something is wrong.

  
  


Nightmare soon, realizes Error is in trouble, Feelings gave him a boost of his leader instinct after all.

  
  


Karma sighed at his chosen one, Classic! Sans, he was the first one to be created... He gotten a lot of responsibility because of it. Classic is still doubting to trust the call...

Soon, Nightmare assembles his team to be ready to help Error.

**"I hope my child will be okay..."** Destiny sighed.  **"I hope we can make it."**

Meanwhile, Time and Void are doing something different.. by their plan.. They had to get more back-ups for Error.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And it MIGHT

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


include them.


	12. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Nightmare's POV again!

_~At nightmare's castle~_

Nightmare's POV:

 **"Do we have enough weapons?"** I asked.

Everyone nodded.

  
  
  


Then there was a bright light blue light that shone across the room.

  
  
  
  
  


"Uhhh- Where did those new weapons came from? " Cross asked.

**"Uhh what weapo-"** I asked but I was interrupted by the sight of MACHINE GUNS.

  
  
  


**"Be sure to use them properly my child!"** Mom (Feelings) whispered.

  
  
  


**"OH MY GOSH! MOM!?"** I accidentally shouted.

_My crew just stared at me. Weird._

  
  
  
  
  


**"Aw come on, we are trying to be secretive here Feelings!"** A deity shouted. (Destiny)

**"Why are so childish Destiny? Remember your the older sister?"** Another deity chuckled. (Fate)

  
  
  


"Uhh who are you?" Killer asked.

  
  
  


**"Oh we didn't introduced ourselves properly.. My name is Feelings and I am the mother of Dream and Nightmare."** Mom (Feelings) said.

  
  
  


**"MoOooM- I didn't tell them about Dream yet!"** I frowned.

  
  
  


"Uhh why is boss acting like a child?" Dust whispered to Horror.

"I dunno-" Horror replied.

  
  
  


**"You do know I can hear you-"** I looked at the direction of the two.

_You should've seen their faces. It was hilarious._

  
  
  


" **I am Fate... Mother of Ink..."** The deity proclaimed sadly.  **"I'm really sorry of what my child has done to you.. he is just misguided that's all.."** Fate apologized.

"I didn't know that Ink's mom was nice.. I thought she was evil like INK." Scoundrel whispered.

  
  
  


_I just ignored him being rude to a deity._

  
  
  


**"I am really sorry for my child."** Fate sadly said.

  
  
  
  
  


_**"Hello! I am Destiny! Mother of Aft- Error- Yeah I totally said Error."** _

_The deity is totally keeping a secret. I won't stick my nose to other people's business' though-_

  
  
  


"Oh, I didn't know that Error had a mom." Killer said.

**"We are here to help you- Ah just in time. Btw, my name is Karma."** Karma spoke.

We heard a shout from outside;

  
  


IT WAS CLASSIC.

"Ugh! Really!? Why nightmare's castle?" Classic pouted.

**"My child come in, it's safe here I promise."** Karma said,

"Dad? You led me here? It's dangerous here!" Classic shouted.

**"I am very sure that my child isn't going to hurt you!"** Mom (Feelings) exclaimed.

"Huh? Who is your child, Dad's friend?" Classic asked.

**"Don't mind Feelings, Nightmare is her child and she's pretty overprotective sometimes, because of the past."** Karma said.

"Nightmare!?" Classic exclaimed.

_Classic's POV:_

_Nightmare.... Should I trust him..? I mean Dad is a deity, he knows pretty much everything..._

"Ugh... fine.." I pouted.

I walk in Nightmare's Mansion, the doors opened for me... I guess they are expecting me.

I didn't expect nightmare's castle to be homey but it looks like that inside.

I was met with a machine gun on the floor and the gang on the room as I walked in the first room I saw.

**"Thank you again mom for the machine gun!"** Nightmare smiled while shouting.

**"Merry christmas my child, remember, use it for good like helping your friend!"** Feelings said.

Then a flicker of light shone across the room, indicating they left.

  
  
  


"Uhh so.. What will we do now?" I asked.

**"If you do not know the plan, It's simple, rescuing Error."** Nightmare answered me.

_I wondered why did Dad led me here? Am I supposed to be an Ally?_

**"Yes my child, Error is misunderstood and in need of help."** Dad (Karma) whispered.

_Guess I have to do this-_

_I sighed, I want to sleep and drink ketchup, yet I'm here.._

_WHY DAD? WHY!?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Back at the battlefield~

Error's POV:

_I know I can't dodge forever.... I know Blue is helping as I saw him earlier go to the corner, probably contacting Nightmare._

_Its been a while and I was just dodging and blocking their attacks..._

A goopy purple portal appeared.

_Nightmare and the crew came out of it._

_WAIT- WHY IS CLASSIC THERE? is he an ally now?_

  
  
  
  
  


_WHAT IS THAT?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I saw what nightmare's tentacles were holding...._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_IT WAS A MACHINE GUN._

  
  
  


Everyone stopped for a minute as Nightmare arrived.

  
  
  


**"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Nightmare shouted. (Probably excited using the machine gun.)

  
  
  


**"We have arrived! BOW TO YOUR KING OF NIGHTMARES! MUHAHAHAHAHHAHA"** Nightmare said.

  
  
  


_Oh boy- Why am I friends with him again?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\------------------------------------------------**

**(A/N:) This chapter was really fun to make! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**\---------------------------------------------------**

****

**This is my art of the chapter.**

**(Also, check out my wattpad. My username/tag name is Dont-Mind_Meh.)**


	13. Flashback 03; Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *YAY! Another Flashback!*  
> *This takes place after Flashback 01 and 02*

Error's POV:

_ It's been 2 years since I met Outer and 3 years since I met Blue. We are pretty much friends now, _

_ We hang around Outertale a lot. Though, Outer reports me sometimes to be not suspicious, same with Blue. If they didn't, the council would be like: _

_ 'blAH- Destroyer- BlAh- probably is your friend BlaH blaH blaH traitor.' _

_ You get the idea. _

_ I am currently in a forest, I randomly teleported here. _

_ (I am in Foresttale.) _

_ I hear someone crying... _

_ It was a Goopy skeleton, haven't seen him before- _

_ I can feel the mark of a deity on him... _

_ But who? _

(☞︎☜︎☜︎☹︎✋︎☠︎☝︎💧︎ 👎︎🕆︎☟︎📬︎⬥︎♒︎⍓︎ ♋︎❒︎♏︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♓︎■︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♌︎□︎□︎🙵 ♑︎✌︎⬧︎⧫︎☜︎❒︎✍︎ 🖳︎🕿︎)

Nightmare's POV:

_ It all happened so fast... _

_ They were bullies ganging up to me... _

_ They hit my skull... _

_ They tried to get the apples.. _

_ I had to protect them... _

_ There was no other way.. _ .

_ But to eat them all.... _

_ I killed my bullies since I was out of control.. _

_ Dream chose them over ME.... _

_ I have failed my duty, _

_ Our home is broken, _

_ I hope Mom's Spirit escaped on that imprisonment of a tree... _

_ I blame myself for all of this.. _

_ but I am now powerful.. _

_ I am no longer a guardian... BUT A GOD. _

**"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"** _I laughed..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I am slowly going insane... _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ But... _

_ A familiar aura was nearby... _

  
  
  


_ it was foreign but.. _

_ familiar. _

  
  
  


Error's POV:

_ The goopy octopus is insane.. _

_ He is probably younger than me or older- _

**\-------------------------------------**

**Just to be clear:**

**(You see here- Nightmare and Dream were created first, They are two because of a rare percentage of creating twins, as said in Chapter 1, Destiny was the LAST to create a chosen one. But time passes differently in different universes... In Error's time (Anti-void time and Error's Palace time [They are the same time BTW] ), it has been more than a thousand years, making him that old. But in Dreamtale, probably 100 years only passed by..**

**But in deity's time, Nightmare and Dream are older than Error.**

**[Its so confusing ;-;] )**

**(Also, while Nightmare is having a insane mindset.. Dream is still in stone in Dreamtale.**

**In Foresttale [Current Au they are in,] an hour has passed, while in Dreamtale 210 years had passed.**

**Yes, Dream is going out of that stone sooner or later.)**

**\-----------------------------------------**

_ They sensed my presence now didn't they? _

Nightmare's POV:

**"Hush now child, look, I'm fine okay? It's not your fault! I need to recover though.. Be strong for me, Okay?"** I heard mom.

**"sO, FeElliNgS, yOu anD m0m sEt me Up heRe?"** The strange aura spoke.

_ Is he talking to my Mom? _

_ So my mom knows his mom? And he knows my mom? _

**_\---------------------------------------------------_ **

**(Nightmare... We get it- its confusing)**

**(** 🕈︎☜︎ ✌︎☼︎☜︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 💧︎🏱︎☜︎👍︎❄︎✌︎❄︎⚐︎☼︎💧︎ ☟︎☜︎☼︎☜︎📬︎📬︎📬︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ 👌︎☼︎☜︎✌︎😐︎ ❄︎☟︎☜︎ ☞︎⚐︎🕆︎☼︎❄︎☟︎ 🕈︎✌︎☹︎☹︎ 🕆︎☠︎☹︎☜︎💧︎💧︎ ☠︎☜︎👍︎☜︎💧︎💧︎✌︎☼︎✡︎📬︎ **)**

**\----------------------------------------------**

**"h-HEllo! mY naMe is Err0r!"** He spoke.

**"I'm Nightmare.."** I replied.

**"So you are a deity's son?"** I asked.

**"yUp! aNd s0 aRe y0u."** Error replied.

~Timeskip: 6 months (Error's Time-)~

Error's POV:

_ It has been 6 months that me and Nightmare are friends. _

_ We hang out in Outertale too, with Outer and Blue. _

_ My mom and his mom made sure we get food and a place to live. _

_ Of course I had to destroy every once and then. _

_ Also, I heard from Blue that they released some kind of statue and they brought it to life.. Nightmare told me that that would happen anyway so he let it slide. _

_ Afterwards, his soul ached.. I was worried, he told me it was just a sudden burst of positivity and it hurts him because he is made of negativity. _

_ Looks like I'm not the only one keeping a balance now. _

_ The balance of negativity and positivity is tipping, with positivity too much around the multiverse. _

_ We had to act and spread negativity. _

_ We went through different Universes that has so much negativity. _

_ ~At Undertale AltEnd3; KT~ _

_ First was a Alternate timeline of Undertale.. _

_ In this alternate timeline, the sans made a deal with his Chara, _

_ Of course his Chara isn't in control, their hate was. _

_ By making a deal with Chara, He lost pretty much his emotions. _

_ Nightmare made a deal that he would give him emotions, exchanged with helping him spreading negativity. _

_ The sans, now named Killer, agreed. _

_ ~Undertale AltEnd7; DT~ _

_ We found this poor sans, insane. He killed his friends and family to save them. I mean, I can relate cause I have to sacrifice others for keeping the multiverse intact... _

_ Nightmare offered him a place and friends, (which is us.) and we will help him stay sane, exchanged with helping him spreading negativity. _

_ The sans agreed, he is now known as Dust. _

_ ~Undertale AltEnd2, HT~ _

_ This alternate ending's world is slowly dying of hunger. _

_ Nightmare offered food for his whole Au, (courtesy from his mom, Feelings), exchanged with helping him spreading negativity. _

_ The sans, now named Horror, agreed. _

_ ~Xtale~ _

_ We found this sans alone... He had no one. His tears were everywhere in this vast empty white. _

_ Nightmare offered him a home, friends, (which is us) , food, exchanged with helping him spreading negativity. _

_ The sans, now named Cross, agreed. _

**\---------------------------------------------**

**(In this book, Ink didn't find Cross first, therefore the X-Event never happened.)**

(✌︎🕈︎🕈︎🕈︎🕈︎📪︎ 💣︎✡︎ 👎︎☼︎✌︎💣︎✌︎📪︎ ✋︎ 🕈︎⚐︎🕆︎☹︎👎︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ 💧︎⚐︎💣︎☜︎📬︎

⬧︎□︎❒︎❒︎⍓︎ ♑︎✌︎⬧︎⧫︎☜︎❒︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ♌︎□︎□︎🙵 ♓︎⬧︎ ♐︎●︎◆︎♐︎♐︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ♋︎■︎♑︎⬧︎⧫︎ ♒︎♏︎♒︎♏︎📪︎ ♓︎ ⬥︎□︎◆︎●︎♎︎ ●︎♓︎🙵♏︎ ●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎ ♎︎❒︎♋︎❍︎♋︎📬︎)

**\----------------------------------------------**

_ We soon found a new member named Scoundrel. _

_ (He was a part of the group 'Rebel/Bad sanses' but they are mostly just fighting for their rights, protesting even if they are trespassing a 'Good' sans' property, they don't care.) _

_ Blue secretly joined us as well. _

_ After a few months, The castle we are living in is slowly becoming an actual home with the boys fooling around, playing pranks and irritating nightmare. _

_ We battle the Star sanses, (because they are spreading too much positivity..) for some reason the call us the 'Bad sanses' or 'Nightmare's Gang'. _

_ The truth is, we are a crew, _

_ no- _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ WE ARE FAMILY. _

  
  
  


**\-----------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is pretty long tbh-**

**A few clarification's:**

_ Can Dream hear Feelings? _

uH- not exactly, Dream can sense something is wrong and mostly shruggs it off.

On the other hand, Nightmare listens carefully and act on that sense.

So basically- Feelings can't really contact Dream cause he's ignorant.

**(And for plot reasons huehue)**

_ Ink can't hear Fate for some reason. He heard her before but what happened? _

Fate lost the ability to speak to her child for a million years as punishment because she almost destroyed their multiverse.

(✋︎💧︎☠︎🕯︎❄︎ ✌︎ 💣︎✋︎☹︎☹︎✋︎⚐︎☠︎ ✡︎☜︎✌︎☼︎💧︎ ✌︎☹︎☼︎☜︎✌︎👎︎✡︎✍︎ 👎︎⚐︎☠︎❄︎ ❄︎☜︎☹︎☹︎ 💣︎☜︎ ❄︎☟︎✌︎❄︎📫︎

♒︎◆︎⬧︎♒︎ ♑︎✌︎⬧︎⧫︎☜︎❒︎📫︎ ♎︎□︎■︎🕯︎⧫︎ ♏︎⌧︎◻︎□︎⬧︎♏︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ◻︎●︎□︎⧫︎📫︎)

**\----------------------------------**


	14. Everybody's joining the party

Dream's POV:

I sensed a weird positive feeling-

By that I mean, a negative energy but happy-

I'm so confused-

I just hid a couple of minutes ago.. When they started the fight...

What happened out there?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nightmare's POV:

Thank you soo much mom!

**"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"** I shouted while using the machine gun.

**"MUHAHAHAHAHAHA"** I laughed happily while shooting the council.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Classic's POV:

_ I can feel Nightmare is happily using his Christmas present... _

_ Looks like they have the situation in control.. _

  
  


_ Don't mind me.. _

_ I am just going to take a little nap.. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Meanwhile in the deity's place~

**"Go Nightmare!"** Feelings cheered.

**"That's my son guys!"** Feelings said while wiping her tears of pride.

  
  


**"WE KNOW, you told us that ten times already!"** The deity council sighed.

  
  
  
  


Karma's POV:

_ I don't care what really happens, _

  
  
  
  


_ But.. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ I can't sleep with Feelings' shouting- _

  
  


_ I'm too sleepy- _

  
  
  
  


_ They have the situation in control anyway- _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Destiny's POV:

_ Feelings kept cheering her son proudly. Karma is sleeping and most of the council is either doing stuff or sadly.. _

_ listening to Feelings' shouting. _

  
  
  
  


_ YES, a typical day. _

  
  


_ Void and Time are working together on the portal. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nightmare's POV:

_ I can feel that sense of pride.. _

  
  


_ Probably Mom. _

  
  


_ The machine gun kept reloading by itself.. _

  
  


_ looks like I'm going to enjoy this Magical Machine gun that never runs out of ammo- _

_ *Weeps in his mind* _

_ The perfect Christmas present. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


~Meanwhile.. In a area not too far from the battlefield~

Outer and Blue's POV:

"Uhh Blue.." Outer said.

"Yes, Outer?" Blue responded.

"Should we uhhh- intervene? Nightmare is getting pretty hyped with that Machine gun- he killed 10 copies on one shot!" Outer shouted.

"Nahh- he's having fun! See?" Blue replied.

*Insert nightmare shooting tons of copies with happiness*

"Oh- okay.." Outer said.

"Want some popcorn?" Blue asked.

"Where- Ugh- I'm not going to even ask-" Outer sighed.

  
  
  
  


Blue's POV:

_ I handed some popcorn to Outer. _

_ Thank Destiny for this. _

_ I prayed.. _

  
  


_ Dear Destiny.. _

_ I would like a machine gun as well, but instead of Ammo, I want knives as bullets. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ink's POV:

_ It seems like Nightmare is killing copies with a machine gun- _

_ I don't care, _

_ Error, however, is safe. _

_ I am just going to back away- _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly, a portal appeared..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"UGH!"** Someone sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Error's POV:

  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Sorry we are late my child, There was a slight problem with Void and Time concentrating while Feelings was shouting."** Destiny sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Nightmare~ I have more Christmas gifts for you~"** Feelings cheerfully said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ IT WAS 5 MORE MACHINE GUNS. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**"Oh yeah.. Blue! Here is your machine gun!"** Destiny said.

  
  


Blue happily took it. Outer is frozen-

_ Oh yeah- Outer never met them yet- _

_ Or just in shock that Blue asked for a Machine Gun as well- _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ink's POV:

_ Does Error have more allies than we thought? _

  
  


_ Why do they seem familiar? _

  
  


Suddenly, a figure went behind Ink.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No one's POV:

"Ink, don't worry, It's just me, Dream." Dream reassured Ink.

  
  


"Uhh, Ink? Do you know why my mom is there?" Dream asked.

"Huh? How would I know?" Ink asked.

"Uhh, because there's your mother?" Dream asked.

Ink's eyes turned into a question mark.

"Don't tell me you didn't remember your Mom?" Dream asked.

"So... You didn't knew I was one of Feeling's sons?" Dream added.

"Uhh..? Am I missing something here?" Ink asked.

"NO WAY!" Dream went away for a bit. He can't believe that Ink didn't sense his mark of a chosen one, while he sensed it.

  
  
  
  


Ink's POV:

_ Did I do something wrong? _

_ Am I going to lose my friends? _

I chugged the blue vial and started crying.

  
  
  
  
  
  


No one's POV:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**"No you're not going to, my child." ** Fate answered.

"Who are you?" Ink asked, still sobbing.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fate's POV:

_ Ouch- that hurts- _

  
  
  
  


No one's POV:

  
  


**"Don't you remember me? I'm your mom."** Fate said.

"So that's why Dream told me that-

Wait-

Your my mom?" Ink asked.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~In the spectator void~

**_"No one really cares that almost all that participated in the War except originals died didn't they?"_ ** The figure answered.

💧︎☟︎🕆︎❄︎ 🕆︎🏱︎ 🗐︎📁︎🗐︎📫︎

🗐︎📁︎🗐︎✏︎ ✡︎□︎◆︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⧫︎□︎ ♑︎□︎ ■︎□︎⬥︎📫︎ ✋︎ ■︎♏︎♏︎♎︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎ ♓︎■︎ ⧫︎♒︎♓︎⬧︎ ⬧︎♍︎♏︎■︎♏︎✏︎

  
  
  
  


~Back at the battlefield~

Despite the loud noises, Classic was still asleep..

  
  
  
  
  
  


Blue and Nightmare are having fun..

  
  
  
  


the rest of the 'Bad' guys are just chilling with Outer...

  
  
  
  


Feelings kept cheering his son...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Karma is still asleep at their place..

  
  
  
  


Destiny is trying to fix something...

  
  
  
  


Fate is still explaining and lecturing Ink..

  
  
  
  
  
  


The other Deities are still at their station...

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dream is getting closer to Feelings' location..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"My, My I wasn't Invited?"_ **

Everyone looked on who it was....

Almost no one knew him....

It was..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\-------------------------------------------------**

**I'm sorry I left it in cliffhanger!**

**By translating the Wingdings... You might know who it is...**

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter!**

\---------------------------------------------------


	15. The Truth

_ Previously: _

**_"My, My I wasn't Invited?"_ **

Everyone looked on who it was....

Almost no one knew him....

It was..

**"SeNseI?"** Error asked.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_"Ah yes... Error! I have good news!"_ ** 404 added.

  
  


**_"I came from the spectator void. Fate will restore her full magic right about..._ **

**_now."_ **

404 said.

With a whoosh, 404 was gone.

  
  
  


Fate is shining a light red color.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Meanwhile... Back at the Deity's place.. _

**"Yes! I did it!"** Destiny cheered.

_ Fate! I need your magic here! Can you help? _ Destiny asked for assistance using Telepathy.

Fate came in with a whoosh.

**"What do you need my assistance for, Destiny?"** Fate asked.

**"I can make a chosen child again! Can you help me?"** Destiny pleaded.

**"Sure! What will your child do though?"** Fate asked.

**"You'll see!"** Destiny excitedly said.

**"But first I have to do something.. Come with me!"** Destiny added while dragging Fate somewhere.

_ Destiny went to an announcement microphone. It could be only used for important occasions but they mostly use it to scare their creations, fun right? Their creations will be scared to death thinking they were haunted while the deities laugh... Ah.. fun times. Deities do need to have fun once in a while. _

**"AHem-"** Destiny said.

**"Ink!Sans..."** Destiny added. Fate is wondering where this is going.

Ink perked up to see no one. Everyone heard it too by the looks of it so he isn't hallucinating.

Nightmare and Blue stopped for a minute and rested with the Gang and Outer, they are sat near the sleeping Classic and Error, that is now drifting off to sleep...

They knew this was going to be good.

**"Ah.. yeah.. This is Destiny. I will state your purpose since your wondering about it." ** Destiny said.

Ink wondered who is Destiny, he thought she might be a deity and a friend to her mom as well.

**"So your purpose before was to create and fill the multiverse."** Destiny explained.

Ink nodded.

**"Maybe you've done too much though.... "** Destiny commented. 

Fate gave her the look of annoyance. 

Fate was ready to smack Destiny... but she's the younger sister so she can't do that.

**"I mean- maybe you created too much that it would overflow the multiverse. So that's why we sent Error to do the job."** Destiny calmly explained.

Everyone (minus 'bad' guys & Classic & Outer & Error.. you get the idea-) looked at the sleeping Destroyer. He was worked out by the fight..

He only dodged... No one was hurt from him..

They realized their mistake. The deities sent him to save them...

Yet they called him names... Insulted him because of Rumors' that spread around the multiverse.

They judged a book with its cover.

Now.. Almost everyone is on their knees crying...

Destiny's POV:

_ Uhhhh... I was just explaining and they cried.. Probably them having flashbacks.. of course I didn't wanted them to hurt my child so basically he self heals and doesn't feel pain... _

  
  


*Destiny looks at the reader...

_ Did you think I was just going to let my child be in pain? _

_ Uh no- _

  
  


_ So you see.. My child isn't the one really affected by mere words.. I put voices in the antivoid to help with stabilizing his sanity.. visiting once a while... making him meet friends.. So overall, his life wasn't that hard. _

**\----------------------------**

**YES. Error isn't depressed at all in my book... He had his life easy... but he still misses his home.. The antivoid was kind of boring. I just need to fix the fourth wall though.. Destiny broke it.. ;-;**

**\--------------------**

Classic's POV:

_ I woke up to the sound of someone- no almost Everyone crying.. _

_ The 'bad' guys munching popcorn... _

_..what has happened here? _

I woke up Error.

"Uhh.. Error?" I shook Error while asking. Error woke up with a jolt.

"Did you know what was happening?" I asked.

**"Pr0bAbly mY M0m eXpLaINinG stUff- i dUnNo- I slEpt aFtEr sHe cAllEd INk-"** Error responded.

  
  
  


Back to Reader's POV:

**"So Ink! Sans, I will give you a SOUL.. with a condition... You cannot create worlds anymore.. If You want, protect them.. I dunno- it's up to you."** Destiny casually said.

Fate is almost going to cry of happy tears... All those moments Destiny said she was busy in the past millennia.. Destiny was trying to find a way to create her child a soul...

Everyone was shocked by the creator's lack of SOUL. There is no way he would take that offer...

  
  


..right?

  
  
  


Ink nodded Yes. Everyone was surprised by his decision.

  
  


Destiny now gave Ink his new SOUL.

  
  
  


**"After, my child you don't have to cover anymore... The multiverse is stable.. Let's go home."** Destiny announced.

Everyone is puzzled.. Well.. except Blue and Carrot.

_ Carrot just came in earlier.. He got filled with information by Nightmare. _

"Home?" Error asked.. his glitchy voice was gone.

Everyone was shocked, Even Nightmare..

  
  


Well, almost Everyone.. Blue and Carrot knew this was going to happen someday..

**"Yes my child, I will get you home."** Destiny added.

With a flicker of light.. Error- No, After reverted back to his old self.

  
  


Almost Everyone was surprised... you know who isn't already-

Destiny whooshed to Error's side... Destiny opened a portal to a palace..

Everyone saw what was in the other end of the portal.

  
  
  


"Nightmare." After looked at him.

**"Error? What will happen now?"** Nightmare asked.. still in shock...

"I'll visit okay?" After added..

Nightmare just nodded..

"Don't worry, this isn't Goodbye... It's see you later!" After said jumping through the portal..

  
  


closing behind him.

  
  
  
  
  


**"Error..."** Nightmare still cannot believe what happened..

Error was a part of his makeshift family.. 

They would never know when he will visit or come back...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**\------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the sad chapter...**

**Thank you for reading!**

**\---------------------------**


	16. Welcome Back home

After 'After' bid his goodbyes and jumped through the portal... He sobbed..

he was back home.. after a million years...

  
  


what was missing...?

  
  
  


**"A** **fter, my child, I know you are heartbroken.. You lost your friends afterall..**

**..But I have a solution.." ** Destiny challenged After.

**"Since you helped us with our multiverse..."** Destiny swished her hand.

**"I have made a few adjustments to the palace."** Destiny added.

**"I have now relocated it on the anti-void.. I mean I replaced the antivoid from a blank place to your palace. Those over there.."** Destiny pointed at the spot of blank space.  **"Was your old antivoid.. your stuff was still there.. " ** Destiny added.

A smile grew on After's face.

After was happily thanking his mom. He didn't need to choose anymore..

  
  
  


**"I have also retained your portal skills.."** Destiny explained.

  
  
  
  


_ Meanwhile.... Back in the deity realm- _

**"Uhh- What happened? Why do I feel that someone or many people needs me?"** Karma sighed.

**"I'll go back to sleep.. Looks like they are forgiven anyway-"** Karma dozed back to sleep.

**\-------------------------------**

**YES. Karma slept through the WHOLE THING-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**If you're wondering.. What happened to Dream and feelings? Time and Void?**

**\-----------------------------------**

Time and Void went back to the Deity realm.. They rested since they had to make that portal that could connect the deity realm to the multiverse. They were exhausted since it wasn't been done before.

Feelings lectured Dream about ignoring her calls to him. Until they felt a wave of negativity to see everyone sobbing.. They saw Error/ After change back.. They also saw Nightmare in shock.

_ ~Back at the Battlefield~ _

_ Nightmare's POV: _

_ He isn't gone. _

_ HE ISN'T GOING TO LEAVE US. _

_ They can take someone else.. Why Error? I know.. they can take me! _

I sobbed.

_ He left us... _

_ he left. _

_ He said he would come back.. He would come back! He would just go on a vacation yeah! _

_ He isn't gone forever. _

_ I have to be strong for my family. _

  
  
  


Reader's POV:

Nightmare didn't care at all. He sobbed on the ground earlier, infront of everybody. He also turned to his passive form. He doesn't care at all on how weak he looks, he only wanted to have his friend back.. his family member back...

  
  
  


Dream was shocked on how Error's departure affected his brother. He thought that maybe Error wasn't bad. But he was too late to realize that, Error left. Dream can't stand now, too much negativity is weakening him. He tried to make everyone feel better...

  
  
  
  
  


...but it didn't work.

  
  


Everyone in the Gang, Blue and Outer left. They were too sad, they knew they were hurting Dream.

They went back to the Mansion.. Everyone there was either sobbing, insane or in denial.

Blue was sad.. He opened a portal in the middle of the living room to the antivoid to remember Error..

  
  
  
  


"Uhhh Guys?" Blue asked sounding happy a bit.

  
  


**"B** lue.. What d **o you** wan **t?"** Nightmare asked in a semi-corrupted from absorbing the negativity to make the crew at least a bit better.

Everyone smiled at the glowing portal. It was the same place Error went earlier.

**"Blue? How did you open this portal...? I thought we can't access Deity some sort of realm."** Nightmare asked, back to his corrupted form.

"I just thought of the antivoid.. Maybe the antivoid was his home afterall? I dunno but we have to visit Error- I mean 'After'." Blue cheerfully said.

Everyone in the Gang stepped in and the portal closed behind them.

  
  
  


_ -A few minutes earlier, when the crew just left- _

**"Dream.. did you see that?"** Feelings asked.

"Yes mother... I saw Nightmare and his gang leaving.." Dream nodded in response.

Dream felt better.. the negativity was most coming from the gang.

Turns out the gang wasn't that bad afterall.

_ -Back to present time- _

The crew was met with a beautiful blue shining palace.. It has EVERYTHING.

"Hey guys! I was waiting for you." Err-After said.

They went in for a group hug.

"I/We missed you!" They said at the same time.

  
  
  
  


Turns out the palace isn't his home..

  
  
  
  
  
  


Welcome back home..

  
  
  
  
  
  


Welcome back home to your family.

  
  
  
  


**\-------------**

**Eeek! I'm so happy- I almost cried-**

**It's a wholesome chapter end!**

**Thank you for reading this chapter!**

**\-------------**


	17. The End..?

Destiny made her chosen ones. Yes, two of them were made.. it was rare to make two though..

Destiny named them "Paperjam" and "Gradient".

Gradient was one second older than Paperjam just like Nightmare was 2 seconds older than Dream.

Since Fate helped Destiny, the chosen ones were similar to Error and Ink.

Well, mostly Error in looks.

Nightmare and the crew, yes,

Outer is officially a member, (Blue was actually a member as said in Chapter 11.)

moved in to Error/After's palace as well.

Almost no one knew that Error/After was still there, only Dream, the crew, Carrot and the deities knew.

Every once and then, deities come and go to visit.

He had friends, he wasn't lonely like before.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a Happy Ending to his story.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They knew that this wasn't the end..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


but a beginning to a new life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Error/After can't really help but..

  
  
  
  
  
  


He questioned himself,

What if I didn't do what I was Fated to do, Is my destiny going to be the same?

  
  
  


**\---------**

**This chapter is soo short!**

**I'm really sorry!**

**(Don't worry! This isn't the ending YET!)**

**\-----------**


	18. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**\----------**

**A year has passed....**

**Let's see what is currently happening in the multiverse, shall we?**

**\------------**

_  
  
  
_

_ *With the keepers* _

Paperjam and Gradient are both keepers of the balance. They take turns on who is on patrol duty and checking duty.

_  
  
_

Patrol duty is the physical interference on the universes to keep them in check.

_  
  
  
_

Checking duty is just looking through their codes.. this is done when the AU isn't stable or sane.

_  
  
_

As much as possible though, they have to check the AUs personally.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_ *With the sanses council _ *

The council decided to break their group..

well what was left of them,

_  
  
_

most originals transferred to neutral anyways, (even before Error's departure)

they either changed their mind or just didn't care at all.

_  
  
_

As long as their world is fine,

_  
  
  
  
_

most sanses are chugging a bottle of condiment on Grilliby's.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

*With Ink..*

He is still trying to learn more on his soul though.. He once and then visits Dream.. for some reason,

_  
  
  
  
_

he didn't see Blue at all,

_  
  
  
  
_

Carrot said he now lives somewhere else, that he planned it a long time ago... trying to be independent.

_  
  
  
  
_

Ink believed that since Blue was trying to show others that he isn't a child that need to be taken care of....

_  
  
  
  
_

Totally Blue.

_  
  
  
  
_

Ink didn't bother to ask where he lives, probably because Blue hates him now since Error left for good.

_  
  
  
  
_

Ink also noticed that the Anti-void was locked.. Probably by Nightmare or Error, trying to preserve what was left of them.

_  
  
  
  
  
_

Ink had gotten over his fear of being alone now he had his mother by his side.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

Ink is now more observative and he takes notes of important stuff. His memory is better now since he had a SOUL.

_  
  
  
  
_

He is still trying to empathize with others though...

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

*In Error/After's Palace*

Carrot and Dream visits quite often. They mostly chat with tea in the courtyard or have a party by the pool.

_  
  
  
  
  
_

Overall.. life has been quite great.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

The voices in the antivoid rarely talks now, probably because he wasn't lonely anymore.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

But they still cheer him up when he is down.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

They are sort of his imaginary friends even though they aren't imaginary.

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

***Error looks at the reader....**

_  
  
  
_

"Turns out, our DESTINY is for us to change, our fate is to have a happy end....."

_  
  
  
  
  
  
_

"Thank you so much for reading this story about my life. "

_  
  
_

"Sadly it's the end for you, but a beginning for me."

_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

**\-----------------**

**I need to fix the fourth wall again-**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Thank you so much for reading my book... I know it's kinda weird and cringe, but hey....**

**I had fun!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know the characters' development were pretty much not really good, I mostly liked the parent-son relationship, especially with Feelings and Nightmare.**

**You maybe didn't notice,**

**Karma and Classic ;**

**Destiny and Error/After**

**has a bit of similarities in them. Like a parent to their child has.**

**Ink pretty much shows his fear of being alone in the past chapters,**

**Error wasn't touched at all,**

**And how the Apple brothers perspective works!**

**Also, If you didn't notice.. I have sprinkled bits of ships everywhere in this story, you will never know if it's not platonic though- hehehe**

**\----------------------**


End file.
